Is This Right?
by SoAshley11223
Summary: Hermione thinks she is finally away from Draco Malfoy now that she has graduated Hogwarts. What will she do when one day he appears at the doorstep of her muggle home and begs her for forgiveness for all the terrible things he has done to her over their years at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1 Surprise Guest

Hermione sat in her room, reading. She had already read this book about twenty times but had nothing better to do anyway. "Hermione," called her mother.

"What?"

"Someone is at the door for you."

"Tell them I'm up in my room."

Hermione shut the door. Sometimes I can't stand my mom. Five minutes later there is a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Answer the door and you'll know."

Hermione thought the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't be sure. She decided to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw none other then Draco Malfoy standing in front of her.

"Are you going to invite me in or am I going to stand in the hall all day?"

"Oh yeah. Come in."

The next thing she knew Draco Malfoy was in her room, not just in her house, but in her room.

"So,"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Bit feisty today are we?"

I swear sometimes he gets on my last nerve.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I don't think that question needs to be answered."

"Look Hermione, whatever I did to cause this hatred, I'm sorry."

Was he seriously apologizing right now for all the years of hurt he had caused her or was it just her imagination. She couldn't be sure. The next thing she knew he bent down and kissed her.

**Okay. So Harry Potter for no reason what so ever will ever belong to me. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling for the characters. Please review. This is my first fanfic and I would love advice.**

**3SoAshley112233  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Draco and Hermione?

_The next thing she knew he bent down and kissed her._

She couldn't believe it. He actually kissed her. And she was kissing back. This wasn't right. Why was she kissing back? She shouldn't be kissing back. She didn't like him, she hated him. Or did she? No. She did not like him and she absolutely hated him.

When he pulled away she wanted him to kiss her more. That was not right. She should not want that. He looked down at her, staring. She felt a little awkward with him staring at her. What was his problem?

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me Friday?"

Wait. What? Had he just asked her out on a date? She wanted to say yes so bad. She thought about it. What the heck. What could it hurt?

"Yes."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at seven on Friday."

Before he left, he bent down and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her hands in his platinum blonde hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She went up on her tippy-toes so she could kiss him better. Noticing this, he picked her up and set her on her desk. It was over before she knew it.

"Bye Hermione."

"Bye."

Oh god. She was going on a date with Draco on Friday. What was she going to where?

-Time skip to Friday-

She had decided on a green, strapless dress with emerald earrings and silver flats and some very simple make-up. She had straightened her hair. It took her about two hours but it was straight. She looked at clock. It was six forty-five. Draco would be here in fifteen minutes to pick her up for their date. She looked at herself one more time. She looked fine. She went downstairs.

"Oh sweetheart, you look so beautiful."

"Thanks mom."

"When is he coming?"

"Seven."

"So in ten minutes."

Ten minutes? Had it really taken her five minutes to get downstairs? Wow. Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Hermione answered it.

"Hey Draco."

"That's new."

"What?"

**Ha. Bet you thought I was actually going to tell you what was new. If you already knew, congratulations. You win absolutely nothing. Again, for no reason ever would I own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling. Please review.**

**Question of the chapter: Who would you pair together from Harry Potter?  
**

**-SoAshley11223-**


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

"_That's new."_

"_What?"_

"The way you greeted me."

"And?"

"Nothing. You look nice."

"Thanks. So do you."

"Your welcome. And, thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Aren't you two cute together?"

"Mom."

"Thanks ."

"You two have fun now."

"Bye mom."

-Outside-

"So what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise."

This worried Hermione to no end. She liked surprises if she knew what the people tend to do surprise wise. Hermione shivered. She didn't think it would be this cold so she didn't think to bring a jacket. Draco noticed her shiver and gave her his jacket and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Your cold. I wasn't going to let you freeze to death."

"Still,"

"Will you just stop arguing and accept the offer?"

"Fine."

When they stopped they were outside the best ice cream place in town. She loved ice cream and she especially liked the ice cream from here. Her eyes brightened. Draco noticed.

"You like this place?"

"Yeah."

Hermione got chocolate twist and Draco got mint chocolate chip. When she was done with her ice cream she noticed that Draco was staring at her. And that she was still wearing his jacket. He was staring at her.

"Having fun there?"

"Just a little bit."

"What the hell? Hermione!"

Hermione turned around to see Ron steaming with rage.

"I demand to know what is going on right now Hermione Jean Granger!"

"I think you can leave her alone Weasel."

"No!"

"Ron, go, now."

"No!"

"Now!"

And with that Ron left. Draco decided it was time to head back. Hermione agreed. Draco once again put his arm around her waist. This time Hermione didn't argue, she just went with it. When they were in front of her house Draco bent down and kissed her.

**So many kisses between them.**

**My answer to last chapter: Draco and Hermione  
**

**This chapter's question: Who do you think is hotter, Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape?  
**

**Please review.  
**

**-SoAshley11223  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Love Dramione

**So here is chapter four. I do not own Harry Potter. Boo. The lucky owner is J.K. Rowling.**_  
_

_When they were in front of her house, Draco bent down and kissed her._

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Night Draco."

'Hey Hermione."

"What?"

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

He kissed her one more time then left. Did she just agree to date Draco? Yes. What was so wrong with that? She didn't know and she didn't care. She went inside where she told her mom that she was going to take a shower and go to bed. Her mom was okay with it.

When she woke up the next morning, she smiled as the thoughts of that night came back to her all leading up to when her and Draco started dating. She got up and decided to go outside and see what it was like. She walked out on her balcony and noticed how nice it was. She decided to go to the park and read.

-At the park-

Hermione sat on a bench in the park reading. She was reading when Ron and Harry walked up to her.

"What were you doing with Malfoy last night?"

Harry asked this. She shut her book and looked up. There were Harry and Ron in front of her. They kept bombarding her with questions that she wouldn't answer. Just then she saw Draco walk into the park. She walked over to him and hugged him. Draco was caught off guard but when he noticed who it was and part of the reason that she was hugging him that wasn't himself he hugged back.

Draco POV

The date with Hermione had gone well last night. They were dating now. The only part, I thought, that I could have done without was when Weasel came up. Him and Potterhead were bothering Hermione today and so when she saw me, she came up and hugged me. I was glad for the hug but didn't like the fact that part of the reason was not me but Weasel and Potterhead.

"Hermione! Stop hugging that abomination right now!"

"No!"

I decided to stand up for my girlfriend.

"Me and Hermione are dating."

"What!? Hermione, tell us that isn't true."

"It is."

**So that's it for chapter four.**

**My answer to last chapter's question: Draco Malfoy (obviously)  
**

**This chapter's question: What do you think Ron's reaction is going to be?  
**

**-SoAshley11223-  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise Question

"_What?! Hermione, tell us that's not true."_

"_It is."_

"Why?"

Harry was a lot nicer about it then Ron was. Hermione told Draco that she would handle this by herself now. So Draco left her with Harry and Ron trusting her to handle herself.

"Again I ask, why?"

"Because I like him."

"Again, why?"

"He's changed since we went to Hogwarts together. Also he apologized for everything he did to me when we were at Hogwarts."

"Awww. How sweet."

"Shut up Ron."

"Listen. If that's your choice then we will support you in that."

"I don't."

"Again, shut up Ron."

"Bye."

Hermione walked away. She decided to go find Draco. When she found him, she wrapped her arms around and said boo. Draco turned around to find that he was right, it was Hermione. He bent down and kissed her. She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

**{Time skip-3 months later}**

Hermione POV

So Draco and me have been dating for 3 months now. I am going out on a date with him tonight to celebrate. He is supposed to have a special surprise for me. I'm excited. I decided to wear a silver, strapless dress with diamond earrings and the diamond necklace he gave me last week. I am wearing my white wedges. I was just finished with my hair when there was a knock at the door. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and went to answer the door. I thought it was going to be Draco but when I answered the door it was Ron.

"What do you want?"

"I don't think you should go on the date with Draco."

"Bye."

I slammed the door in Ron's face. Sometimes he bothered me to no end. A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. It was Draco. He leaned down and kissed me. He looked down at my feet.

"Are you sure you can walk in those?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Sometimes he acted so weird. When we started walking I shivered. Why was it so cold out. Draco noticed me shiver and gave me his jacket and wrapped his arm around my waist. He was so sweet since we got out of Hogwarts. It was when we stopped that I realized my feet hurt.

"Is this where we're stopping?"

"Yes."

When we went inside we sat down and ordered. When we ordered dessert, I had ordered an Oreo milkshake and Draco ordered a strawberry milkshake. When we were both done with dessert Draco started staring at me.

"What?"

He was bothering me by staring.

"Hermione Jean Granger,"

He had pulled out a ring that was the same ring as his father had used to propose to his mother.

"Will you marry me?"

**End of chapter five.**

**Answer to last question: I already wrote it.  
**

**This chapter's question: Do you like pie?  
**

**This book is full of narggles only I can see.  
**

**-SoAshley11223-  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Ha Ha Weasel

"_Will you marry me?"_

Hermione POV

Oh my god. He just asked me to marry him? Is it too rushed. Nah. What was my answer? Yes. Of course.

"Yes."

Draco slipped the ring on to my finger. Then he kissed me. I was completely okay with it even though we were in the middle of a restaurant.

"I'll walk you home, Mrs. Malfoy."

"One, we're not married yet. Two, that is going to take some getting used to."

"Is there a number three?"

"No."

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco."

When we were in front of my house he bent down and kissed me. Duh I kissed him back.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight."

I walked inside. My mom was already at the door the second I walked in.

"How was the date sweetheart?"

"Mom, I'm engaged."

"Oh. That's wonderful."

"Night mom."

"Night."

I walked upstairs. I wasn't going to let my mom bombard me with questions. Not tonight at least. I got changed and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to someone pounding on the door. I got up, still really tired, and answered the door. It was Ron.

"What do you want Ron?"

"What is this that I hear about you and Malfoy being engaged? Is it true?"

"Yeah. We got engaged last night."

I smiled at the thought of last night. It was one of the greatest nights of my life.

"I don't think you should marry him."

"Why Ron? Why?"

"I just don't think you should marry that git."

"Well if you don't have a valid reason then you should leave."

"But Hermione."

"Leave."

"But…"

"Ron leave."

"But…"

"Bye Ron."

I slammed the door in his face, for a second time in two days. I swear to god some days he just bugged the shit out of me. I was still thinking about that when I got in the shower.

Draco POV

Last night went well. I proposed to Hermione and she said yes. I was on my way to her house when I ran right into Weasel.

"Why would you take every chance of winning Hermione back away?"

"What?"

"You guys are engaged now so I can't win her back anymore."

"Sucks for you Weasel."

And with that Weasel sulked away. He was so fucking obnoxious. Why would Hermione go out with that git in the first place? It didn't matter now because Hermione and me were engaged and we were going to have a wonderful wedding and live happily ever after. Happily ever after? When did I become that much of a sap? Probably when I started dating Hermione. I was at her door now. When I knocked on the door her mom answered and said she was upstairs. I walked upstairs and lay on her bed to wait for her to get out of the shower.

Hermione POV

Taking a shower was so relaxing. When I was done with my shower I blow dried my hair, brushed it out, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. When I walked out of my bathroom I saw Draco laying on my bed. Wonder what he was doing here.

"What are you doing here Draco?"

"I came to see you."

**Awwwww. Who doesn't love Dramione.**

**My answer to last chapter's question: yes, I do like pie.  
**

**This chapter's question: What is your favorite kind of ice cream?  
**

**Fridays are for frisking, Saturdays for snogging, Sundays are for sleeping in..with each other.  
**

**-SoAshley11223-  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Love Everywhere

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Hannah. Love you so much Hannah.**

"_What are you doing here Draco?_

"_I'm here to see you."_

Hermione POV

"Awwww."

Draco was so sweet. He had walked all the way here, to see me. Then he stood up and started kissing me. God I love him so fucking much. The kiss was over way before I wanted it to be.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

"Guess who I ran into this morning on my way here."

"Who?"

"Weasel."

"Oh yeah. He was the one who woke me up this morning banging on the door, demanding if it was true that we were engaged, and that I shouldn't marry you. God I hate him so fucking much."

I started crying. I had never cried in front of Draco. I'm not sure I liked the fact that I was now. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear that it was okay, everything was going to be all right. One of the many reasons I loved him. I was still crying into his chest. Crap. Why do I keep crying? I need to stop. I don't want to seem like a wimp around him. When I stopped crying, I looked up at him and dragged him out on my balcony. He bent down and kissed me again. It was so sweet.

Draco POV

I was so glad that I had come to Hermione's. She started crying and I got to comfort her, showing an even softer side of me. Then she led me out on to balcony and we got to have one of those really sweet moments that you see in movies out there. I love her so fucking much. I wonder what Weasel's exact words were to Hermione. I decided to ask her.

"What were Weasel's exact words to you?"

"He asked about us being engaged. Then he said that I should marry you and he called you a git."

"He said what."

God I was going to tear Weasel to fucking shreds.

"He called you a git."

Hermione started crying, again. He comforted her, again.

**Isn't Draco so sweet?**

**My answer to last chapter's question: chocolate chip  
**

**This chapter's question: What is your favorite thing about Christmas?  
**

**Hermione can't draw  
**

**-SoAshley11223-  
**


	8. Chapter 8 The Fight

_Hermione started to cry, again. Draco comforted her, again._

Draco POV

"Hermione, look at me."

Hermione did exactly as I said.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"H-He called you a git."

"Do you think it's true?"

"No."

"Then why are you crying over it?"

"I-I don't k-know."

God I loved her so much. She was so innocent. It gave me the roll of the protector. I was the one who would keep her safe. I was the one that she trusted. I was the one she loved. I was the one who was there for her. I was the one who would comfort her.

"Draco,"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Will you stay here with me tonight?"

"Of course. Anything for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione."

Hermione POV

Draco was so sweet. He comforted me when I cried and he was going to stay here with me tonight. Isn't that so sweet? If you answered no then why are you reading this? If you said yes, you get a virtual wand. Yay.

Draco POV

I am staying with Hermione tonight.

"Hey Hermione."

"What?"

"Do you wanna go for a walk with me?"

"Yeah. Give me like five minutes."

"Like okay."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

I kissed her. Why? You ask. Because I love her.

Hermione POV

I decided to straighten my hair to where it was in waves. I did some very simple make-up. Then I walked out.

"That was more then five minutes."

"And?"

"You said give you five minutes."

"I said like five minutes."

"Let's go."

Draco POV

So when we were walking we ran into none other then Severus Snape. He questioned on why we were holding hands. We questioned why he wasn't dead. We told him that we were engaged. He said that his snakebite was healed before he died. He walked away. We continue to walk and Weasel comes up and pushes Hermione down to the ground. What was his fucking problem?

"Ow."

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"No."

"Weasel, what is your fucking problem?"

Weasel punches me in the stomach.

"You did not just go there."

I kick him to the ground then punch him in the face. He got up and aimed to punch me in the face but I ducked so he missed. Then I punch him in the stomach and kicked him where no guy should be kicked. Then I picked Hermione up and carried her back to her house.

"You rest here while I go get a few things from my house."

"Okay."

With that she falls asleep. She looks so adorable when she sleeps. After that I left to get a few things for when I stay here tonight.

**End of chapter eight.**

**My answer to last chapter's question: Prestents  
**

**This chapter's question: What is your house?  
**

**The noble and most ancient house of black  
**

**-SoAshley11223-  
**


	9. Chapter 9 The Fight Part 2

_With that she fell asleep. She looks so adorable when she sleeps. With that I went to get a few things for when I stay here tonight._

Hermione POV

When I woke up I had a killer headache. What was it that caused such a terrible headache. Oh yeah. Ron had pushed me to the ground. How had I got to my room? Draco carried me here, right. Speaking of Draco. Where was he?

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"Hey. Ow."

"What? What's wrong?"

He was seriously concerned. Had Ron pushed me that hard?

"I have a killer headache."

"Do you want an Aspirin, a potion?"

"No. Just some water. Thanks."

"I'll go get you water."

"Okay."

I fell back asleep. Why was I so tired?

Draco POV

God I hate that fucking Weasel. Why had he pushed Hermione so hard? Why did he push her in the first place? My poor Hermione. My poor, sweet Hermione. I feel so sorry for her. By now I had gotten her water and started walking back up to her room. When I walked in she was asleep again. She was so cute. I put the water on her nightstand lay on the bed next to her. She must have noticed because when I did she cuddled up close me. I held her tight to me. I loved her so much. When she woke up a second time she stayed right next to me, she didn't move. How sweet? Very.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco."

"You know who I hate."

"Who?"

"Potterhead."

"Why?"

"Because."

"There is no reason to hate him. I mean I understand hating Ron but Harry."

By this time she was stand on the other side of the room.

"Why are you even friends with the fucking mudblood?"

"Oh that's it. We're done. The engagement is over."

She threw the ring at me and stormed out of the room. What had I done? Why had I insulted one of her best friends? Not only that, but I called him a mudblood for crying out loud. I haven't used that word in years. Why would I use it now? Why had I gone there? I just ruined everything me and Hermione had. I just ruined the three happiest months of my life. I just ruined it all.

Time skip-1 week later

Hermione has been avoiding me all week. Everytime she saw me, she would walk in the other direction. She wouldn't answer any of my phone calls. Everytime I went to her house she would slam the door in my face. What had I done? I caused the love of my life to hate me.

Hermione POV

I have been avoiding Draco ever since he called Harry a mudblood. I thought he had changed. Apparently not. I still love him but I can't date someone like that. I couldn't associate with someone like that even. What I still see in him I don't know but I can't stand the fact that he would call Harry a mudblood. Why had he done that?

**So what will Hermione do with her feelings that she still has for Draco?**

**My answer to last chapter's question:Slytherin  
**

**This chapter's question: Do you think Hermione and Draco will get back together?  
**

**It's alright, alright, partying hard on a Slytherin night  
**

**-SoAshley11223-  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Happiness

**Hey guys. sorry it took me so long to update.I just started back to school Tuesday and it is finally the weekend today. anyway ...the story is almost over.I apologize if you wanted the story to be longer. Anyway...Chapter 10  
**

_Why had he done that?_

Draco POV

Hermione finally agreed to talk to me. She decided to hear me out about what I did. After three weeks she has agreed to talk to me. I feel so bad about what I did. There she is.

"Hermione."

"Yes Malfoy."

Ouch. I could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I just got so caught up in the moment and I got so angry it just came out. Will you forgive me?"

Hermione POV

When I talk to Draco I refuse to let the hurt come through in my voice so I put every bit of bitterness I had and put it into my voice. Was he really sorry? He sounded sincere but could I really be sure. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? I figured what the heck? I would give him one more chance and if it didn't work out then oh well. At least I tried, right?

"I forgive you."

Draco POV

She just forgave me. Oh thank god. It had taken her a while to answer but at she forgave me.

"So do we pick up from where we left off or do we start over?"

I needed to know where we stood. You know what I mean?

"Where we left off."

I was happy about that.

Hermione POV

I decided to pick up where we left because it would take too long to start over. You know? Anyway, I was happy that we were back together but I wouldn't show it. That goes against the bitterness I was showing earlier. He hugged me so suddenly that it took me a moment before I hugged back. Then he slipped the ring back onto my finger. The same ring I had thrown at him three weeks earlier. With that he left. All of a sudden Ginny came running up to me.

"What is it Ginny?"

"My band needs a lead singer and you have such an amazing voice and you are such an amazing person and,"

"Ginny, I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

I figured what the heck. It was worth a shot. And besides, I was helping out a friend.

** sorry for taking so long to update. It will be awhile in between chapters now just because I've started school and don't have much free time especially in September because I start dance three nights a week.**

**My answer to last chapter's question: I wrote the story so I already knew.  
**

**This chapter's question: What is one thing you would change about the world?  
**

**I will not post the next chapter until I have at least 5 reviewing people.  
**

**Draco Malfoy,you know you make me hot boy  
**


	11. Important AN Please Read

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm not giving up on the story. It's just that the computer I typed this story and the first chapter of another story on doesn't want to turn on so I can't post anything. I might start a new story but that remains to be seen. From now on though any stories I write will be written on the computer I am using now. So thanks to all the support. I hate doing this though. I told myself I wouldn't put one of these in the middle of my story but I just had too. Plus I need 3 more reviews on my last chapter so get to reviewing. If you post your review for last chapter on this I won't care just review. Anyway, just so you're like really, not even a question or anything. You get guess what song this is.**

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

**If you can guess the song, congrats. If not, hopefully I can get my other computer to work and I can post the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11 The Wedding

**Hey guys. So I got my other computer to work long enough for me to get the documents I had for fanfiction without further me bothering you with my ramblings,chapter 11.**_  
_

_And besides, I was helping out a friend._

**Hermione POV**

It was six months after me and Draco had gotten back together. Ginny's band didn't work out too well. The drummer was never on time and no one ever agreed on what they were doing so they ended up all quitting. It was very odd. Anyway, today is my wedding day. Ginny is my maid of honor with Pansy and Luna being my bridesmaids. Draco's best man was Blaise Zabini and Pansy and Luna's dates on that side too. Everyone was there except one person, Ron. Ron still didn't approve of me marrying Draco and he refused to come to the wedding. Even Severus Snape was at the wedding. He didn't look too happy. But then again, when did he ever look happy. To be honest, I was kind of glad that Ron wasn't at the wedding. I didn't really like him after he pushed me down and him and Draco got in a fight. Oh well, his lost. At least Draco won the fight. Speaking of Draco, he hasn't called anyone a mudblood since that day that he called Harry one. It was the flower girls, then Ginny and Blaise, then Pansy and her date, then Luna and her date. Then it was my turn. Breathe. I can do this. This is what I want. When it came time for us to say I do, Draco said I do then I took a deep breath and said I do. Then Draco carried me all the down the isle. Then I changed into a much more form fitting dress and me and Draco danced the night away.

**Time skip-3 months later**

**Draco POV**

Hermione and me have been married for three months now. We haven't had a single fight since the day I called Harry a mudblood. I know all of you are probably shocked that I called him Harry but I have gotten used to him since he comes around a lot. So do Ginny and Blaise and all of our friends. The one person that hasn't come around is Weasel. I am glad for that. I don't know that she would admit this but I think Hermione is too. To say we are very happy would be an understatement.

"Hey Draco."

"Yes sweetie."

" I want a cucumber."

"Okay. I'll get you a cucumber."

"With peanut butter."

"Okay. With peanut butter."

"And whipped cream."

"Okay. And whipped cream."

"Thank you."

Did I mention that Hermione is two and a half months pregnant? No. Oops. Oh well.

**Hermione POV**

Draco has been so sweet during the two and a half months I've been pregnant. Then again, when isn't he sweet? Never. He is always so sweet.

**Time skip-8 and a half months later**

I have had my daughter, Hannah Nichole Malfoy for two months. She is the sweetest little angel. That is when she's not cranky. Draco works in the muggle department and I am a healer. I have taken some time off to take care of Hannah but it's fine. Whenever Draco gets home he takes care of Hannah while I rest. I am so glad for that.

**Draco POV**

I love my darling, two-month-old daughter, Hannah Nichole Malfoy and my dearest wife Hermione Jean Malfoy. I always take care of Hannah when I get home to give Hermione a break.

**Well that was chapter 11. I hope your all happy that I can post the rest of the story now.**

**The song was Class A Team by Ed Shereen**

****_You know I've always got your back girl_

_So let me be the one you come running too, running too, r r running_

_I say this just matter of fact girl you just say my name_

_I'll be coming through, coming through, I'm c coming_

_On the other side of the world it don't matter_

_I'll be there in 2, I'll be there in 2, I'll be there in 2_

_I still feel it every time_

_It's just something that you do_

_Now ask me why I want to_

__**If you can guess the song you win absolutely nothing.**

**~SoAshley11223~**


	13. Chapter 12 Prologue

**Hey guys. Here is the last and final chapter of Is This Right?. Sad right? Anyway. I will be answering any questions you have about the story on my last and final update to this story so feel free to ask yours. Anyway. It kind of makes me sad that this story is over just because it was my first fanfiction. Oh well. I can always write more fanfictions. Right guys?**

**13 years later**

**Hermione POV**

Hannah is now a third year Slytherin at Hogwarts. I also have a son, Kyle Damen Malfoy, who is 11 and getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Draco thinks that he is going to be a Slytherin like him and Hannah but I think he is going to be a Griffndor like I was. I am also six months pregnant with my third child. Suddenly, my two children burst into the kitchen.

"Slytherin!"

"Oh shut up! You haven't even gone to Hogwarts yet! How do you know what any of the houses are like?"

"Hannah! Kyle! Stop it! Now!"

And with that Draco walked in. He bent down and kissed me.

"Ew. Mom, Dad, stop that."

"Hannah, quiet!"

"So that's how you get the children to calm down, huh?"

"Yeah. I don't chase them like you do. Then they think it's a game and keep running."

"Mom."

"Hannah. I told you to be quiet. If you complain again I will take your broom away for a week."

"Hermione, do you have to be so harsh?"

Draco bent down and kissed me again.

"Mom, Dad, do you have to do that all the time?"

"Kyle, quiet."

Time skip-3 weeks later

_Dear mom and dad,_

_ I was sorted as a Hufflepuff. Hannah kissed a boy today. I don't know who it was but I thought you would want to know. I am doing well but wish I knew more people. I love you and will see you at Christmas break._

_Love,_

_Kyle_

I decided to write just a simple letter to Kyle but a screamer to Hannah.

_Dear Kyle,_

_ Don't worry about your sister, We will take care of her. As for knowing more people, just give it time. You will have plenty of friends in no time. We love you too and we'll see you then._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_**HANNAH NICHOLE MALFOY,**_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KISSING A BOY. YOU ARE TOO YOUNG. WHEN YOU GET HOME WE WILL PUNISH YOU FURTHER BUT FOR NOW WE THINK THE EMBARSSMENT IS GOOD ENOUGH.**_

_**MOM AND DAD**_

**Hannah POV**

I am going to kill my brother.

"KYLE!"

"Yes my dearest, darling, sister."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"For what?"

"FOR TELLING ON ME TO MOM AND DAD!"

" , there will be no yelling across the Great Hall. Twenty points from Slytherin!

**Hermione POV**

"Well Draco, looks like neither of us were right."

"About what?"

"About what house Kyle was going to be in."

"Oh, what house was he in?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Oh well."

He bent down and kissed me. This was going to be a fun school year.

**The End**

**So again. That was the last chapter of the story. It's sort of sad. But again, I am answering all of your questions on my last and final update to this story. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I will answer them as honestly as I can. If they are perverted questions about me I'm not going to answer them. In fact my answer will probably go something like this: _What the heck. I'm never gonna answer that. FREAK!. STALKER!. _So yeah. Watch out for me answering your questions. If you have an idea for a story you want me to write just PM me. I'll try to write it. Anyway. See if you can guess this song.**

**And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the 17th  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
But if you ask me if I love him, - -**

**The - - is the title. Bye**

**~SoAshley11223~**


End file.
